The Glaive of light
by LeaD
Summary: This is a twisted English assignment i had to do. I was bored and had no clue on what to do so.. read if you have time to kill ok.. ja!!


Every year on the Moon Kingdom,  
  
He would come.  
  
The one called Kolossal.  
  
Every year it's the same,  
  
He'd Take one of the Older girls in the City.  
  
Every year there was sadness but this year was different.  
  
"I've come for the princess." The Giant cross over between a bear and a frog said.  
  
On that horrid Day many tears were shed in fear for their princess  
  
Heero Yui stepped into the Kingdom of the Moon.  
  
Appearance wise he was a cold hearted killer but he was far from that assumption.  
  
Then he headed straight for they Crystal palace.  
  
There he was to meet up with the king and Queen  
  
To Discuss the matters of their daughter.  
  
He didn't expect there to be 1 of his other 4 comrades.  
  
"Heero!" The young man with a braided pony tail said to his friend.  
  
"Duo…" Heero said then he bowed to the king and queen.  
  
"Please don't bow. You're our special guest. Enjoy yourself." The king said.  
  
"Yes Please help yourself." The queen pointed them to the Banquet Table.  
  
"I would like to know about Kolossal" he said in his normal monotone voice.  
  
He knew what he had to do and he wanted it done.  
  
"Fine I suppose since you took out the main system of OZ!!" The queen said.  
  
She explained how every year Kolossal comes and snatches up  
  
Another teenage girl and how he's been doing it for 7 years.  
  
"The Strange part is that no one's been able to defeat him with normal weaponry"  
  
"Hnn.." Was all she got from Heero who set off to start his journey… alone.  
  
The queen had told Heero that the Dwelling of Kolossal  
  
It was on Kai Mountain. The only place where no one dared to tread  
  
Not even the priestess of Mars who had one of the purest of hearts  
  
In the kingdom.  
  
The place had been Covered by magic for centuries.  
  
The place was to be a dwelling for all tormented souls.  
  
Souls who could never make it to heaven.  
  
The young Warrior had been traveling for days his energy wiped out.  
  
As fate would have it he just made it to his midway point  
  
But wasn't conscious to notice the person dragging him inside.  
  
Heero had awakened in the Castle of Uranus and Neptune.  
  
He looked over his surroundings  
  
When an Aqua haired girl walked in and brought him food.  
  
"Are you here to save our Princess?" A Sandy haired girl, who appeared to be a guy, said.  
  
"Hnn.." he looked over the Aqua haired girl and her fiancée.  
  
"he said yes!" Michiru said Handing the young man some new clothing.  
  
"You'll be here for a while… so just mellow out.." The 'guy' told her  
  
"Yea really we have to wait for Hotaru to bring you the Glaive of light"  
  
"Glaive of light?"  
  
"How else were you going to get through Kai Mountain's Magic barrier?!?"  
  
"You're here already Minako?" Michiru asked the blonde with the red bow  
  
"Yeah Makoto's here too!" She pointed to the brown haired girl behind her.  
  
"Ami too!" Makoto said.  
  
"Great the Whole Sailor crew is here!" Heero frowned.. "AM I really that bad??"  
  
"Not really we all just wanted to be somewhere close…" Ami started  
  
"When Serenity got back." Rei finished Ami's Sentence  
  
"But until Hotaru comes back.. we'll be training you!"  
  
"So I am That Bad!!!!"  
  
"Not really we just need to pass time…"the six girls stated together.  
  
"Sleep well…You'll be training will All of us tomorrow!!" Makoto warned.  
  
All Girls Left. He didn't like the sound of that last warning.  
  
Heero didn't get much sleep that night. About 1:30 Am Michiru Showed up.  
  
"Hey Beethoven! Wake up!!! It's Time to start."  
  
"Why are you calling me Beethoven?!?!" he said not noticing he silent exterior was gone.  
  
"My favorite musician.. Not get up now!!!!" she yelled and he groggily got out of bed..  
  
She Dragged him to the moat and pushed him in…  
  
"I want you to do 10 laps…" She jumped in after and sat on his back. "GO!"  
  
He groaned… but then shouldn't have complained,  
  
He had sword combat with Haruka,  
  
Then work on flexibility with Minako, her being a gymnast and all,  
  
Next some Martial arts with Makoto,  
  
Some Defense with Rei,  
  
And some studying with Ami, She says it will help him react better.  
  
This had gone on for weeks at a time.  
  
"Hello!!!!" the 11 year olds voice had echoed through the house.  
  
"Great I make the loooooong Journey from Saturn and no one's here!"  
  
"Hotaru!!" six voices yelled running downstairs.  
  
The girls had their reunion.  
  
"Hey Rei aren't you Ready??" Heero called it wasn't like the girls to be late.  
  
"Is he the one?" Hotaru asked. The others nodded. "What makes him so special??"  
  
Heero wasn't following. Before he knew the small girl punched at him.  
  
He just dodged it. He then found himself dodging kicks and punches.  
  
The girl was young but aggressive.  
  
"Come on hit me!!!" She yelled. He punched her but the fight didn't stop there… they made it to the weapon room She Grabbed one of the better swords..  
  
He was now grateful for the fencing classes his mom made him take as a kid.  
  
They kept meeting each others moves until Heero got careless  
  
And tripped over his feet.  
  
Hotaru took this time to grab a Battle Axe.  
  
He didn't see the blade coming until it came at his face.  
  
He moved last second it shaved a little of his hair but it wasn't noticeable.  
  
Since he still wasn't up, She kept swinging at him. There were plenty of near misses.  
  
Hotaru finally dropped the Axe, Heero still with the sword in hand.  
  
Hotaru then grabbed a Mace and Swung it at his head but he ducked  
  
Unfortunately the mace was a bit too heavy for Hotaru to control completely  
  
And Heero took that time to sweep her feet from under her.  
  
She fell on her beck and he held the sword to her throat.  
  
She Smiled. He stepped back then held his hand out for her to grab.  
  
"That was a rush!!!" Minako said.. Heero hadn't realized the girls were watching.  
  
Haruka came and handed a key to Hotaru. She raised it high  
  
Light Flashed and There was the Glaive.  
  
"Oh yeah you're ready.." She handed him the Glaive.  
  
"Please take care of my Sailor Glaive of light.." She pleaded as he looked to over.  
  
It was practically glowing with its power. "It's one-of-a-kind."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Be careful… Kolossal is not normal and much powerful than me."  
  
Heero raised an eye brow.  
  
Her words were cold.  
  
"You will leave in the morning." Michiru said  
  
"You will rest your body for today." Makoto said. And he did what was told.  
  
The following Day Heero once again set out on his journey.  
  
He couldn't tell if he was sealing his fate now.  
  
He couldn't rely on just saving he princess..  
  
She could be dead by now…  
  
Once again he had been traveling by days at a time.  
  
In the Distance he saw Kai Mountain.  
  
Heero Took the time to Rest and seal the Glaive in key form.  
  
By nightfall the next day he had reached  
  
Kai Mountain's Magical Barrier. For once in his life he was Scared.  
  
That's when he looked over the last object  
  
Hotaru gave him the night of the day they had fought.  
  
It was a round Jewel. The words she spoke echoed through his mind.  
  
"The Imperial Crystal will protect you from serious injury" She said to him  
  
"But I'll tell you now don't rely on what the others taught you. The Glaive and Crystal work together as one. And you will know what to do when the time comes.  
  
It is your destiny to know."  
  
"It's now or never." Heero said  
  
Releasing the Glaive from its key form that hung around his neck.  
  
As soon as this was done the barrier opened up.. like a door.  
  
He walked in with shivers up and down his spine.  
  
"Feels like someone just stepped over my grave." He Shivered.  
  
"No but you crossed over mine!" A girl with three crescent moons on her forehead said  
  
"I'm Nehelania!" He just kept walking away from the psychotic woman.  
  
Oh yeah he was in the right place..  
  
The Valley of Forgotten Hearts.  
  
The place was crawling with Enemies of the Moon Kingdom who were now dead.  
  
HE soon made his way towards the moat.  
  
"You have to pass the moat if you want to see Kolossal!!" a blue haired girl said  
  
"I'm PirahPirah!" She said cheerfully  
  
"How can you be so cheerful in a place like this?" Heero asked  
  
"Simple! I have my dollies to keep me company." She presented an arm full of dolls.  
  
"But like I said I'm just here to tell you that you have to cross the moat  
  
and don't bother swimming in it… The Piranha will eat you alive!!!"  
  
Heero shuddered at the way her voice went from cheerful to grim  
  
But it could've been the Maniacal laugh that followed her warning that really scared him.  
  
"All I have to do is cross the moat?"  
  
"Yup.." The young girl sighed happily playing with her dolls  
  
"And I can't swim in it??"  
  
"Nope…" she tossed a doll in the moat. Soon just the hair floated up.  
  
Heero frowned.  
  
"Hey look Darbie! It's the Glaive of light!!" PirahPirah said.  
  
"Why does he have the Glaive of light??" She said in falsetto as if the doll talked.  
  
"I don't know.." PirahPirah Said to the doll.  
  
Heero sat down in confusion the Glaive hung over the edge and suddenly  
  
A Crystal bridge appeared. "You knew this was here??"  
  
"No.." PirahPirah grinned "Stop lying you did too!" She said in falsetto again "Did not!"  
  
This started the argument between the girl and her doll. "Did too!"  
  
"I'm going now!" He said the girl still argued with her doll. Heero left.  
  
He kept going until he soon came across a pit of fire!  
  
"Oh great PirahPirah's fighting with her doll again!" A girl dressed in red said.  
  
"You mean the girl in all blue?"  
  
"You don't see any other idiot fighting with her dolls! I'm VesuVesu"  
  
"Don't tell me I've gotta cross the fire.."  
  
"Nope… just beat the demon…"  
  
"What Demon??" He said and the fire took shape of a girl.  
  
He smirked. He was lucky he learned Ami's water attacks..  
  
"Aqua Shine illusion Freeze!" Out of nowhere and ice angel came  
  
and extinguished the beast.  
  
"That was cool… Show me that one later…PirahPirah would be so mad!!!"  
  
VesuVesu yelled then pointed him in the direction of the bridge.  
  
"That was too easy!!" A Girl in pink said "I'm CereCere!!"  
  
"Great another double name"  
  
"Excuse me… but don't be rude… You have to take your next test."  
  
"Ok…" These girls were freaking him out.  
  
You had one talking to her dolls, a defensive one, and one who wanted a gentleman.  
  
"Hmm you're cute wanna be my boyfriend??" CereCere suddenly said  
  
"How about not…"  
  
She began to cry…  
  
"Why not!!!"  
  
"Look your nice but… I don't know you." He hoped he said the right thing  
  
"So stick around for a while we can get to know each other." She looked happy again.  
  
"Umm well I can't I was sent on a mission."  
  
"To save a girl?!?! I'm captive here too…kind of.. sort of…not really"  
  
"Yes to save a girl BUT it's my mission…uh please don't cry again"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know what to do with you when you cry like that!!"  
  
"So like that's going to stop me."  
  
"Look I'm sorry but I really must hurry I have given the Queen my word  
  
to bring her daughter back.. so I must keep it."  
  
CereCere Began laughing.  
  
"Aww you're so Sweet… Helping the Queen and what are you going to do..  
  
Cry if you don't help the poor little princess???" She began mocking him  
  
"Okay…" Hero frowned.  
  
"What's the matter Heero? Hmm? Can't take a little taunting."  
  
"Untrue…" He scowled Then trembling in anger.  
  
"So what are you going to hit me… Go on hit me!!! Hit me!!!!!"  
  
She was being psychotic.  
  
"How about not.." He sat on the ground waiting for her to calm down.  
  
He didn't like the mood swings she was having. She laughed.  
  
"You're funny!" He just raised an eyebrow. "What are you sitting around for?"  
  
She pointed to a Crystal staircase leading all the way up the tower.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your test was patience.. And there is no way to test anyone's  
  
Patience than to go through multiple personalities."  
  
"Okay…" He left shaking his head. Those tests seemed like something  
  
Duo would come up with.  
  
Heero shook his head and climbed up the stairs.  
  
"Hi! I'm JunJun!" The girl said.  
  
"Heero"  
  
"Great the battle begins…"  
  
"What?!?" He Immediately grabbed the girls foot that way flying at his face.  
  
"Thanks again Ami!" He smirked.  
  
"Oh come on let me go!!!!"  
  
"You challenged me to a fight."  
  
"I know but I was bored…  
  
and that wasn't even supposed to be your obstacle!!" the girl in green pouted.  
  
"Well.. why would I let you go?" he still had the girl dangling by her foot.  
  
"Blood is rushing to my head…it can cause brain trauma!!" She yelled.  
  
"Not true but…" he dropped her.  
  
"Mean…go ahead!" She sighed.  
  
"Was that all??"  
  
"I couldn't think of anything creative to do." She sighed.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah… I'll see you when you come back?"  
  
"Umm sure I guess… bye!" He took off running.  
  
Finally he came to a door. It was a magical barrier covering it.  
  
The Glaive had been of no use to him.  
  
He was Stuck.. The strange part was.. He still had the crystal.  
  
But still had no use for it.  
  
He sat there Thinking hard.  
  
"Great The guy Who took out OZ Alone.. Was able to live through  
  
Releana Peacecraft" He immediately shuddered. "and I can't get  
  
Past the stupid door!" then he noticed a slot in the Glaive.  
  
He wasn't sure when but he found himself putting the crystal in it.  
  
The weapon grew bright and a beam hit the door.  
  
Behind it he saw a girl.  
  
Her hair was almost like pigtails, in two buns and the rest like streamers.  
  
"Princess?" he shook her.  
  
"She can't hear you…" A familiar voice said.  
  
"Duo?!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you I'm the god of destruction…"  
  
"Yes many times but.."  
  
"You thought it was a joke?!?! Awww how sweet.." he taunted his friend  
  
"God of destruction…" Duo Sneered  
  
" and what better way to start then by destroying the moon kingdom"  
  
"But kolossal is not human!!"  
  
"I know… but let's just when you have someone's Mother held captive  
  
You get things done. Oh and watch your back…" Duo stayed back as a battle Axe just missed Heero's Head. He then saw the Brute that had been terrorizing the kingdom.  
  
Oh yeah he knew this was the fight of the lifetime  
  
When the Glaive Turned in to the green destiny.  
  
"The Heck!!" He said but didn't have much more time to think.  
  
The Blade just missed his brown hair.  
  
Duo laughed for once he finally had the upper hand on the 'perfect soldier'.  
  
Finally the Axe Broke when it came in contact with The Green Destiny.  
  
Heero Swept the feet from under the beast.. Held the sword to his throat.  
  
"I'll end this now.." Heero threw the Green Destiny at Duo.  
  
Duo tried to move but it cut his ankle length braid off.. to waist length.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Duo ran around the room like a headless chicken  
  
"Shut up Maxwell…now if you don't want to be bald you will release all these girls."  
  
"But.." Duo tried to protest "I wasn't gonna kill you really!!  
  
And all I ever wanted was a harem of girls like in the Arabian movies!!!"  
  
Heero laughed for the first time in his life  
  
"I believe that more than I did of you being a master mind trying to destroy kingdoms."  
  
He said "now let them go!! Now or.. I'll kill you!" Heero said his famous line.  
  
"Hey Princess serenity get your butt up your mom wants you home…"  
  
"Duo shut up.. I'm still mad at you for locking me up in here!"  
  
The princess started yelling but noticed his now short braid and cracked up laughing.  
  
"why'd you lock her up?"  
  
"She was too hyper for me!!"  
  
"MAXWELL!!"  
  
"Uh-oh.. I think I unlocked Wufei's cell too!" Duo ran  
  
Screaming at the top of his lungs. 


End file.
